Lo que nunca pudo tener
by Little Storm 97
Summary: ¿Por qué Harry siempre pierde todo lo que quiere? Sus padres, Sirius, Remus... Era una lista muy grande, pero había alguien a quien no había perdido, y a quien no se arriesgaría a perder./ La imagen no es mía.
1. Mejor Amiga

**Mejor amiga**

Harry estaba mirando hacia afuera, ahora era un hombre adulto, Voldemort había sido destruido hacía meses y ahora podían vivir en "paz" porque los reporteros no paraban de seguirlos a todas partes preguntando sobre los horrocruxes y demás aunque ya hubieran hablado de ello un millón de veces ¡Incluso hacían encuestas para ver con quién se casaba! Suspiró ¿Realmente nadie comprendía que lo que quería era descansar? ¿Ser un chico normal? Claro que sí, había una persona… Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, su hermanita…

Pero no podía hablar con ella, ya era tarde. Ella estaba con Ron y él no haría nada por cambiarlo porque ella era feliz y a él gustaba ver su hermosa sonrisa, como unos pequeños y graciosos hoyuelos adornaban sus mejillas, como sus ojos avellana de repente tenían un brillo especial… Aunque no fuera por él.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Lentamente se paró y fue hacia la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy – dijo mientras abría, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la persona frente a él – ¿Qué te ocurre?

Hermione estaba en el umbral de su puerta llorando, lágrimas cristalinas corrían por sus mejillas, sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos, estaba hecha un desastre: su pelo, que desde que comenzó a salir con Ron se esforzaba tanto por controlar, de nuevo estaba enmarañado y más salvaje que nunca, su ropa estaba manchada de lodo y tenía unos cuantos moretones y rasguños.

Ella se abalanzó a sus brazos, sin pensarlo la estrechó, acarició su pelo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, la condujo adentro de la casa y cerró la puerta. Estaba llorando incontrolablemente e incluso daba hipidos de vez en cuando. La guio hasta el sofá y la dejó ahí mientras iba a buscar algo que ofrecerle.

-Mione – dijo preocupado - ¿qué pasó?

Le tendió un pañuelo y ella se limpió la nariz haciendo mucho ruido y Harry lo supo entonces: Estaba peor de lo que había imaginado.

-Voy por unas cobijas, tranquilízate, no me tardo – y, pese a que le dolía, la dejó en la sala.

Volvió lo más rápido que pudo y la encontró un poco más calmada. Dejó que se tranquilizara y que ella comenzara a hablar, tenía que darle su tiempo, eso lo había aprendido por experiencia propia pero más que nada por observar a Ron.

Después de unos minutos Hermione inhaló profundamente y dijo con voz ronca por el llanto: Ron… - se sonó la nariz una vez más aunque Harry estaba seguro de que era para poder tranquilizarse y que la voz no le fallara-estábamos jugando quidditch y perdimos, Ron se puso a gritarme, yo le grité, discutimos y cuando no lo soporté me fui volando pero me caí de la escoba y aterricé en unos arbustos. No lo soporto Harry, yo lo amo pero él… ¡No lo sé! Siento que él… se está distanciando… Harry ¿podrías hablar con él? Eres su mejor amigo, tal vez te diga lo que pasa.

Guardaron silencio. Por supuesto que hablaría con Ron, le recordaría lo afortunado que es por tener a Hermione como su novia.

-Hablaré con él Mione, pero debes descansar por mientras – le dijo – Se está haciendo tarde, creo que deberías quedarte aquí.

Ella simplemente asintió desganada, Harry trató de controlarse al verla tan desolada y triste. Ron se las pagaría.

-Te voy a curar esos rasguños ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo al tiempo que sacaba la varita y comenzaba a recitar hechizos, Hermione no dijo nada mientras tanto. – Ya está, creo que deberías bañarte, puedes usar una pijama mía cuando acabes.

-Gracias Harry, no sé qué haría sin ti – exclamó ella con una débil sonrisa.

Ahora él asintió y la vio dirigirse hacia el baño, con un suspiro puso sus manos en la cabeza apenas ella cerró la puerta. ¿Por qué Ron tenía que ser tan insensible con ella? ¿No veía que la lastimaba? ¿O es que acaso no le importaba? Decidió que en esos momentos no importaba en lo más mínimo y comenzó a preparar la cena al estilo muggle, eso le daría en qué pensar.

Después de un rato oyó que alguien entraba en la habitación, se volteó y vio a Hermione vestida con un pijama suyo blanco con rayas azules que le quedaba grande, su pelo estaba mojado pero aun así se marcaban sus salvajes rizos. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía increíblemente tierna, aunque para ser honesto desde que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga no podía controlar sus pensamientos.

Cenaron en total silencio, luego se pusieron a ver películas en la televisión. Hermione comenzó a quedarse dormida lentamente y se recargó en el hombro de Harry. Al estar seguro de que su mejor amiga estaba dormida arriesgó una mirada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y relajados, su boca estaba curvada en una ligera sonrisa. Parecía un ángel.

"Un ángel que no es tuyo" se recordó mentalmente.

Olvidó el televisor encendido y todo lo demás a su alrededor, simplemente se limitó a observar su bello rostro, se contentaba con eso. Sin saber cómo se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de la castaña. Se acomodó y entró al mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente Ron vino pidiendo perdón y Hermione cedió como siempre, Harry los observó desde la distancia, imaginándose que era a él a quien la castaña abrazaba y besaba.

¿Por qué lo que más quería nunca era suyo? Primero sus padres, Sirius, Lupin y ahora… Hermione. Ella nunca sería suya, porque eran hermanos, hermanos del alma para ella y eso no lo iba a perder por nada del mundo tanto mágico como muggle.

No podía arruinar esto.


	2. La Invitación

**La Invitación**

Una lechuza llegó, Harry se paró, tomó la carta, le dio un sickle a la lechuza y después de que esta salió volando comenzó a leer la carta con pereza.

Era una invitación para una boda, específicamente para la boda de Hermione y Ron. Debió de haberlo sabido desde que la vio pues él había ido a escogerlas junto con ellos pero se había esforzado mucho en negarlo. Había creído que tal vez hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Tuvo ganas de romperla, incinerarla y todo lo que se le pudiera a hacer a una inocente hoja pero no pudo, sabía que debía aceptar que Hermione jamás sería suya, que nunca lo fue. Ese día fue el peor por mucho, ahora era definitivo, no había vuelta atrás y la pequeña llama de la esperanza que se había permitido alimentar con cualquier cosa o gesto de ella se extinguió por completo. Se sentía estúpido por haber guardado tantas esperanzas en lo más profundo de su ser, de su alma, de su corazón. Y todo para ser derribado con la sola llegada de la bendita invitación.

Suspiró y sus lentes comenzaron a empañarse, se los quitó con furia y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, sabía que de nada serviría el tratar de reprimirlas.

Lloró y se desgarró como nunca lo había hecho. No servía de nada auto-compadecerse pero en esos momentos él solo pensaba en sí mismo, tenía derecho a que el mundo por una vez dejara de pedirle que lo salvara.

La única cosa que en realidad quería… ya no importaba, se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a su cama, ese día no haría nada más que desahogarse y lamentarse lo suficiente para que cuando llegara el día de la boda no cometiera ninguna tontería.

Hacía un mes que la castaña había llegado llorando a su puerta por el idiota de Ronald y ahora estaban en camino al altar. Que irónico ¿no? El amor de su vida se casaba con su mejor amigo, una persona que no la apreciaba lo suficiente, pero que al final de cuentas ella había elegido. No importaba con tal de que ella fuera feliz… Tal vez con ver su sonrisa le bastaría para vivir el resto de su vida, rio sin alegría, lo más seguro era que no pero lo intentaría de todas maneras.

Al día siguiente Harry se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a acontecer: Hermione le pediría que la llevara al altar. Una prueba más difícil que enfrentarse al propio Voldemort. No es que fuera pretencioso pero la castaña lo tenía en mucha estima y debido a que sus padres fueron muertos a manos de los mortífagos y él para ella era como un hermano así que no era necesario tener más de dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de eso.

Harry salió de su casa en el Valle de Godric para dar un paseo al aire libre. La tranquilidad del pueblo le era transmitida aunque fuera un poco.

-Harry – oyó la voz de Luna a sus espaldas.

-Hola Luna – saludó con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Triste por lo de Mione? – Preguntó, su voz, empañada por la tristeza, casi no se notaba pero ahí estaba.

Él suspiró en respuesta. Caminaron en silencio un poco más, el día era nublado y fresco. Sonrío un poco, era como se sentía. Podía sentir los saltones ojos de su amiga fijos en él, Luna era la única que conocía sus sentimientos por Mione y esperaba que se quedara así. Con solo ellos dos de testigos era suficiente e igual de insoportable.

-Harry – volvió a hablar Luna - ¿De verdad crees que debe de ser así?

-Es lo mejor Luna – respondió él mirando al suelo. – Es lo mejor para todos.

-¿Lo es para ti? ¿Qué es lo mejor para ti? – Preguntó ella con su habitual tono soñador - ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? Independientemente de todo lo demás.

-Estar con ella – respondió sin dudar ni un segundo.

-Entonces ve por ella – dijo.

-Luna,- suspiró harto de que le dijera eso siempre que tocaban el tema- se va a casar con Ro, no puedo hacer nada – dijo con dolor. – Se va a casar, ella no me ama, me ve solo como su hermano Luna.

-Por eso Harry tienes que acabar con tu dolor.

-¿Cómo? –Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle por qué creía que sufría, era más que obvio y ella siempre había sido capaz de leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto.

-Primero tengo que quitarte los troposolos que tienes en la cabeza – hizo un movimiento con las manos sobre la cabeza de Harry y luego aplaudió tres veces – Listo.

Harry sonrió un poco, Luna siempre sabía cómo divertirlo, aunque fuera un poco.

-Luna ¿quisieras decirme cómo voy a dejar de sufrir?

-Es muy sencillo Harry – dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado como no creyendo que él no pudiera ver una cosa tan obvia. – Tienes que decirle a Mione lo que sientes.

Harry se quedó viendo como si Luna hubiera perdido el juicio (aunque no lo crean él no creía que lo había hecho ya) y se paró completamente, a pesar de que se daba cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón jamás lo haría, nunca se enfrentaría a Mione.

-No, Luna – dijo con seriedad – jamás se lo diría ¿Cómo podría decirle a mi mejor amiga que está a punto de casarse que la amo? – Preguntó – No puedo, no le puedo hacer eso a Ron ni a ella, ni a nadie ¡todos están tan entusiasmados por la boda!

-Harry, creo que deberías decirle algo como una indirecta, Mione no es muy observadora en eso de las confesiones desde que sale con Ron, no creo que note el intento de confesión de su mejor amigo. – Dijo despreocupadamente.

Harry sintió una punzada cuando dijo "mejor amigo", era cierto pero que Luna lo dijera como si lo diera por sentado de una manera tan definitiva, bueno, dolía.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos. Ella tenía razón, tal vez necesitaba decírselo y estaría en paz de una vez por todas… O tal vez no, en todo caso un obliviate solucionaría todo. Había una posibilidad de que todo saliera bien. Tomó una decisión.

-Tienes razón Luna – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – lo haré, le diré lo que siento. A lo mejor consigo un poco de paz.

-Y tal vez ella te corresponda – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el viento que acababa para soplar.

Harry sonrió tristemente, había estado a punto de decirle a Luna que eso era imposible pero se abstuvo de hacer un comentario viendo que ella le ayudaba y escuchaba siempre. Y aunque no le gustara, la tonta llama de la esperanza volvió a surgir en él.

-Se va a casar Luna –, le recordó. - No creo que eso pase.

-No sabes Harry, tal vez te sorprendas. Tengo que irme Harry, voy con mi papá ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-No, muchas gracias Luna, pensaré como hacerlo.

-Suerte Harry, nos vemos. – Dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Adiós Luna.

Y la rubia se alejó dando sus típicos saltitos, buscando un lugar donde pudiera desaparecer.

* * *

¡Hola! Se me olvidó poner una nota al final del otro capítulo XD Todavía soy muy nueva en fanfiction y se me olvida que tengo que agregarlo XD Anyway este fanfic lo tenía desde hace tiempo pero no lo había subido (como todas las cosas que tengo en mi laptop :p) Les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios a casi lloro y a Red Fox 1203: Me alegra que no pienses que escribo con la nariz y que tus ojos sigan sanos después de haberme leído XD

Y también a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews (me hacen el día C:) Sigan leyendo y diviértanse ;D Los quiero mucho a todos.

Atte. Little Storm 97


	3. La Boda

**La Boda**

Se veía tan hermosa con su vestido, su normalmente indomable cabello estaba recogido en un sencillo moño, el maquillaje era suave: sombras rosa pastel, labial rosa y brillo labial transparente. Simplemente era hermosa y ese vestido blanco resaltaba la pureza de su amiga… Sacudió sus pensamientos porque si no comenzaría a babear y esta vez todos se darían cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Hermione le regaló la más deslumbrante sonrisa que pudo haciendo que Harry contuviera el aire inconscientemente.

-Harry… no sabes cuánto te agradezco el que hagas esto por mí – dijo con toda sinceridad.

-Mione, no tienes nada que agradecer, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Lo miró con ternura y él tuvo serios problemas con su autocontrol, cuando se fue soltó un suspiro y se recriminó a sí mismo: había estado a punto de tomarla y besarla sin que le importara el resto del mundo. Tenía que hacer algo para sacarse eso y poder sonreír cuando la entregara en el altar. Era el momento, lo sabía, no había nadie y si no lo hacía moriría de pena y amor. Sonrió, lo había decidido y no había vuelta atrás. La abrazó y cuando ella le correspondió dijo:

-Te amo Mione.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras y un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo. Creyó haber notado algo diferente en su voz, en su manera de decirlo, era diferente a como Ron se lo había dicho, sonaba más… real, sólido, tierno… Tal vez era el cariño de hermanos lo que hacía diferente esas palabras en su boca, pero otra parte de ella misma sentía que no era el sentimiento de hermanos el que lo hacía diferente, sino el amor real ¿Acaso Harry…? No, claro que no, sino él no la estaría entregando a su mejor amigo, él habría hecho algo al respecto. Desechó esa idea de su cabeza, sonrió, le dio la más grande y cálida sonrisa que pudo haber dedicado en toda su vida y le abrazó con más ganas y lágrimas en los ojos porque ella también le amaba, si él se iba simplemente moriría porque él era el hermano que nunca tuvo.

-Yo también Harry – y depositó un beso casto en la mejilla del moreno, adentro se oyó la marcha nupcial en el interior – Ya es hora.

Harry se sentía aliviado, se lo había dicho, aunque ella no lo hubiera interpretado correctamente era como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima. Iban entrando y todos se maravillaron de lo hermosa que Hermione se veía, volteó a ver a los invitados y se encontró con Ginny que le sonreía, le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no quisiera.

-Sabes Harry, – le dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras iban caminando – tengo que confesarte algo, no siento nervios, no he sentido los nervios de los que todas las novias hablan ¿será una mala señal? – Le preguntó preocupada.

-No lo sé Mione – le respondió – no le prestes atención a esas cosas, dedícate a ser feliz y disfrutar.

-Tienes razón Harry – dijo con una ligera sonrisa – No ha de ser nada.

El resto del camino al altar fue en silencio, cada uno sentía como su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza de lo normal con cada paso que daban. Harry estaba más tranquilo aunque aún se sentía desfallecer, Hermione por fin estaba sintiendo los nervios pero no los asociaba para nada con algo positivo, más bien la hacía dudar de si era lo correcto y al ver a Ron para que le diera seguridad… Simplemente veía el amor que le tenía a ella pero no la ayudó en lo absoluto a calmarse, volvió a mirar a Harry y aumentaron sus nervios cuando le dio una sonrisa triste. Finalmente llegaron al altar.

-Cuídala bien Ron, porque si no lo haces te las verás conmigo – dijo Harry medio en broma, medio en serio.

-No tienes que preocuparte Harry, la haré muy feliz – respondió Ron con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero – y dicho eso le dio a Hermione mientras que se hacía la idea de que esa vez era la definitiva. – Te deseo mucha felicidad Mione.

Sintió como una parte de él se rompió pero se mantuvo firme, la sensación de pérdida era abrumadora y luego pensó que era ilógico que se sintiera de esa manera si ella nunca había sido suya, nunca le había pertenecido, nunca la tuvo ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera que la había perdido? Era absolutamente ridículo. La ceremonia pasó con una torturadora lentitud y al llegar al "sí, acepto" y el tradicional beso no pudo reprimir una lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda haciendo que nadie lo notara porque se encontraba de perfil. Sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano en señal de apoyo, era Luna.

-Se lo dijiste – afirmó, él no dijo nada pero ella no esperaba que lo hiciera. – Eso es bueno, puedes estar en paz Harry porque aunque no la tengas del modo en que tú quieres puedes estar seguro de que ella siempre estará contigo, no importa cómo pero lo hará. Debes de entenderlo y aceptarlo, no ganas nada atormentándote.

-Gracias Luna – dijo algo ronco y luego aclarándose la garganta – Lo sé – todos estallaron en aplausos para felicitar a los novios, se pusieron de pie junto al resto. – Pero aun así duele.

-No digo que no lo haga pero me refiero a que podrás vivir y salir adelante porque ella ya lo sabe.

-No, se lo dije pero no entendió – Harry no sabía si estaba aliviado o frustrado porque Hermione no pudiera concebir la idea de él enamorado.

-Yo creo que sí, mírala.

Harry volteó y se encontró con su ruborizada amiga tomada del brazo de su ahora esposo, parecía que rehuía su mirada. Ron le dio un gran abrazo a Harry y luego a Luna.

-Felicidades chicos – dijo Luna mientras le daba un abrazo a Hermione – Pero ahora es el turno de Harry.

El aludido se acercó tímidamente a la novia fue entonces cuando Luna (con su vestido exageradamente largo) jaló la falda haciendo que Harry cayera sobre Hermione rozando solo por unos segundos sus labios. Se sintió en el cielo pero se obligó a volver a la realidad, estaban en una posición un tanto incómoda enfrente de su… esposo, él se disculpó y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Ron estaba rojo como un tomate y un silencio incómodo se extendió.

Harry estaba feliz. Tendría que agradecerle a Luna mil veces por ese pequeño "accidente". Ron rio y con eso las conversaciones volvieron a surgir en el salón, Hermione se acomodó el peinado y trató de no estar demasiado sonrojada. Después de ese roce la carga de Harry se aligeró un poco más y pudo disfrutar (en parte) la fiesta.

* * *

Los años pasaron y se casó con Ginny, nunca la amó como hacía con Mione pero logró robar su corazón a su manera y le fue fiel e incondicional siempre. Aunque sus pensamientos y amor siguieran perteneciendo a Hermione, como dijo Luna, terminó por aceptarlo y vivir con eso.

Pudo soportar él verlos juntos, besarse y abrazarse, sus miradas llenas de amor y cariño. Pudo soportar el saber que estaba embarazada y el ser el padrino de uno de sus hijos. Pudo hacer todo eso sólo por esa mirada llena de felicidad y luz que sus ojos tenían porque eso era lo que lo había enamorado de ella, antes no lo sabía pero ahora sí, habían sido esos orbes castaños llenos de inteligencia, bondad, y amor era lo que lo había cautivado de ella.

Aunque no sólo había sido eso, y él lo sabía pero sin duda sus ojos eran su más hermosa cualidad física, porque Hermione no era una belleza (como ahora) cuando se enamoró de ella. Él se había enamorado de ella (o se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba) en su tercer año cuando todavía tenía los incisivos más grandes de lo normal, cuando andaba de peor humor por todas las clases que tenía y cuando aún era una ratita de biblioteca él había caído rendido ante ella y lo peor fue que ni siquiera se lo propuso. Él la amaba por cómo era, porque ella no se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era, porque siempre se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba, porque siempre estaba ahí para él, porque era como su hermana, como su familia. Al principio se dijo que no era nada, que era un amor platónico que no llegaría a ningún lado…

Porque era lo que nunca podría tener, y lo que no se puede tener, lo prohibido era lo que más atraía, y lo que más se deseaba y ella le estaba prohibida desde el momento en que cruzaron palabra, tal vez desde antes de nacer. Como fuere ella era su fruto prohibido pero a diferencia de los demás nunca lo probó ¿Por qué? Tal vez por estúpido, porque no quería ponerla en riesgo más de lo normal con Voldemort de por medio (aunque eso nunca funcionó, siempre estaba ahí para él), porque tenía miedo, porque… ¡No importaba! Ya no importaba, todo había acabado hacía mucho tiempo y aunque así era no paraba de darle vueltas en su cabeza y sabía que no dejaría de hacerlo porque Hermione Granger se metió en lo más profundo de su corazón, de su alma, de su ser. Ahora era parte de él, lo cual era una ironía porque ella nunca fue suya.

Ahora que lo pensaba siempre había tenido todo: amor fraternal (aunque hubiera sido por sus padres fantasmas, los Weasley y su padrino fallecido) amigos leales, amor (Ginny se lo demostraba), fama, dinero y otras cosas sin importancia. Pero nunca la tuvo, nunca tuvo lo que más quería, no la tuvo a ella.

Ella era lo único que nunca pudo tener.

Y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al igual que el día en que sintió esa contradictoria sensación de pérdida que estaba fuera de lugar.

-Harry, ya está la cena – dijo Ginny - ¿Estás bien cariño?

-Sí, ahora lo estoy, en un minuto voy – respondió.

Miró hacia el cielo nocturno, donde creía que estaban todos a los que quería. Encontró la estrella de Sirius y sonrió tristemente ¿por qué después de tantos años se ponía a pensar en eso? Sacudió la cabeza, entró a la casa y saludó a sus hijos, escuchó las cosas que tenían que decirles, rio y comió. Tomó la mano de Ginny y le sonrió.

* * *

¡Último capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Comenten! Me hacen felices si lo hacen :D Bueno, ahora me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de los fanfics que tengo aquí son algo tristes XD Así que ahora el reto será hacer uno ¡feliz!

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el fic en capítulos pasados, a los que lo agregaron a favorito y al que lo siguió n_n ¡Nos leemos! :p Btw si no les gustó también pueden comentar, decirme qué no les gustó, por qué y sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.

Los quiero.

Atte. Little Storm 97


End file.
